


[Podfic] NOODLE SHOP

by papercliptiara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Food, Fortune Cookies, Fortune Telling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercliptiara/pseuds/papercliptiara
Summary: Podfic of "NOODLE SHOP" by MajorEnglishEsquire"outpastthemoat @ fortuneaday: I would like a fortune for an au where chuck and sam are old friends who are secretly in love with each other & meet up for Chinese takeout every thursday night and months later chuck finds sam's fortune a day blog and uses it to ask him out"





	[Podfic] NOODLE SHOP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NOODLE SHOP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440460) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire), [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 

> ETA: Cleaner audio has been added.

[SoundCloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-988604272/noodle-shop)

Length: 11 minutes


End file.
